Portable electronic devices generally require power adaptors for charging or use. Power adaptors are given little design consideration. Many conventional power adaptors are bulky with large form factors, which make the power adaptors inconvenient for travel or to be carried by a user. The power cables associated with a power adapter often become tangled. FIG. 1 shows a common prior art power adaptor 100 for a portable computer. The power adaptor 100 has a housing 101 that houses a power converter (not shown). The power converter converts AC power from a wall power socket into an appropriate DC voltage for the portable computer. The AC is supplied by an AC power cable 105 that is electrically coupled to the power converter within the housing 101. The AC power cable 105 has an AC power connector 106 for electrical mating with a wall power socket. The power adaptor 100 further comprises a DC power cable 102. The DC power cable 102 has a DC connector 103 for electrically mating with a portable computer (not shown). Generally, the AC power cable 105 is on the order of 1 meter long. The DC power cable 102 is on the order of 2 meters long. When the power adaptor 100 is not being used, it is desirable to put the power adaptor 100 in as small a form factor as possible. To that end, some manufacturers provide some means for wrapping the AC power cable 105 and DC power cable 102 around the housing 101. In the example of FIG. 1, a common prior art solution is shown. Guiding rails 104 form a spool to wrap the AC power cable 105 and DC power cable 102 around the housing 101. The guiding rails 104 keep the AC power cable 105 and DC power cable 102 from slipping away from the housing 101. To secure the wrapped power cables in place, a belt 107 is provided. Several holes 108 are disposed on the belt 107 in a line so as to receive a boss 109 affixed to the housing 101. However, wrapping the cables 105 and 102 around the housing 101 forms a bulkier overall form factor. Rather than being convenient and portable, the power adaptor 100 becomes cumbersome and unwieldy. Generally, users of portable electronic appliances such as laptops prefer smaller form factors so that devices such as power adaptors are able to easily fit in a briefcase, backpack, or the like where space is limited. Furthermore, should the boss 109 or the belt 107 break, there is no way to secure the cables. What results is a messy and tangled web of cables. Other solutions include velcro belts for securing only the cables in a wrapped fashion, or removable cables which may result in lost cables.